


Биология

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: NC17, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто этот учитель биологии? Обычный мир простого подростка разрушен в течение нескольких дней. Да что там, сама реальность, оказывается, вовсе не та, к которой он привык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Биология

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Кадзэ
> 
> Мне все это приснилось.  
> АХТУНГ!! Фикбучина и псевдояпонщина.

Сегодня он опять опоздал в школу. Всего на десять минут, но урок, судя по всему, уже начался. Утром у них было подряд два урока биологии, а на улице – начало января, самые морозы. В школе отсидеться негде, на улице гулять слишком холодно. А ждать в коридоре, когда закончится первый урок – слишком долго. Странно, что урок вообще начался вовремя, ведь постоянного учителя биологии у них не было. Мариса-сенсей ушла в декрет еще осенью, и поэтому их замещал либо завуч, либо физрук. И все хронически опаздывали.  
Под дверью Кания сидеть боялся, потому что во время уроков по школе часто прогуливался директор. Хочешь – не хочешь, а придется заходить в класс, опоздав на десять… нет, уже пятнадцать минут. Он тут уже пять минут болтается! Решительно вздохнув, он потянул ручку двери… Как вдруг ее вырвали у него из рук. Дверь распахнулась, и взгляд Кании уставился… А некуда ему было особо уставляться. Человек, стоявший прямо на пороге класса, был очень высок. Облачен в серый деловой костюм, синюю рубашку и черный галстук с проблесками серо-синих нитей – как раз в тон глазам, скрытым за линзами очков. Вот в этот галстук Кания как раз и уставился. И секундой позже охватил взглядом и цвет глаз, и роскошную каштановую гриву (неужели красится?? или свои??), напряженность плотно сжатых губ и сурово сведенные вместе брови.  
\- Вы тут долго еще топтаться будете? Урок давно начался! Быстро в класс! – человек посторонился, и Кания робко прошел к своему месту.  
И что тут творится? Неужели им нашли учителя? В такое-то время? В январе?  
Странный. Слишком непохож на учителя. Ему бы быть бизнесменом… Или, еще лучше, спортсменом – вот самое оно было бы. В спорте Кания не особо разбирался, как бы это ни было странно для парня, заканчивающего последний класс средней школы. Как-то не сложилось. Он постоянно болел, поэтому его всё время освобождали от физкультуры. Врачи говорили, что у него астма. Хотя, приступов у него не было уже с шестилетнего возраста. Но, тем не менее, в спортивные клубы ему путь был закрыт. Ни плавание, ни единоборства, ни легкая атлетика, - ему ничем нельзя было заниматься.

***  
Учитель был странный. Слишком суровый. Ко всем обращался только на «Вы».  
Тазар-сенсей, так он представился.  
Однако предмет он знал очень хорошо.  
Кания оба урока только и делал, что пытался представить, какой вид спорта подойдет Тазар-сенсею. Может быть, прыжки с шестом? Или айкидо?  
Очнулся он только тогда, когда в классе после звонка уже не осталось народа. Только он и Тазар-сенсей, собирающий свои учебники. Видимо, сейчас у него по расписанию уроков больше не было, и он собирался идти в учительскую. Учебников и тетрадей набралась целая пачка, а еще было несколько плакатов в половину человеческого роста. По этим плакатам сегодня им объясняли строение млекопитающих.  
\- Кания? Долго вы там еще сидеть будете? – окликнул его учитель, и только тогда мальчик пришел в себя. – Подойдите, Кания-кун.  
«Наверное, сенсею понадобится помощь, чтобы донести все эти учебные причиндалы до учительской», - подумал Кания. Зря он засиделся так за своей партой. Последних из класса всегда просят что-нибудь помочь донести или достать.  
Внутренне сжавшись, он подошёл к высокому мужчине. Ну да, Кания и сам-то ростом не вышел, а Тазар-сенсей и так выше любого человека на голову. Так, чего он хочет?  
\- Вам помочь донести плакаты?..  
Сенсей отложил тетради на кафедру и раскрыл журнал.  
\- Вас не было на перекличке… Ваша фамилия Хитотсу?  
\- А… э… да.  
\- И вашу мать звали… Аска?  
У Кании почему-то закружилась голова. Какой-то странный запах… Как будто, распустился непонятный цветок. От этого запаха у него словно легкие стали меньше, ему стало трудно дышать… А не дышать он не мог… И откуда сенсей знает имя его матери? Она ведь умерла при его рождении, а сам Кания живет у подруги матери вместе с ее тремя детьми…  
\- Кания? – голос сенсея был заботлив до тошноты.  
Мальчик облокотился о кафедру, пытаясь держать равновесие и не падать. Воздуха не хватало, а кровь бежала все быстрее и быстрее… Голос Тазара доносился откуда-то издалека.  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Кания-кун?  
А почему теперь не на «Вы»? И зачем надо снимать с меня одежду?  
Пальцы у него были большие, но неожиданно чуткие и ловкие. Вот расстегнут уже жесткий воротничок формы, следом за формой настала очередь пуговиц белоснежной рубашки, майка бесцеремонно вытащена из брюк…  
Кажется, он слышал о чем-то подобном. Что учителя могут приставать в школе к ученикам… Но почему это именно с ним? И почему в таком неподходящем месте, ведь в любой момент кто-нибудь может зайти! И почему он настолько одурел от этого странного цветочного запаха, который исходит от самого Тазара, что ему не хочется сопротивляться? Более того… Этот возбуждающий аромат…  
Он такой большой, руки у него горячие, а двигается он на удивление ловко. Он развернул Канию лицом к себе и оголил его живот, задрав майку почти до подбородка. Мальчик задрожал и, кажется, даже тихонько всхлипнул. Ему казалось, что, если такое когда-нибудь с ним случится, ну, то есть, с мужчиной, то ему будет противно. А, оказывается, даже совсем наоборот.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил вдруг Тазар-сенсей. Он поднял голову от созерцания его живота и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Кания мог только жалобно смотреть. Да уж, куда жалобнее, - губы закушены, не дышит, а вздрагивает все телом. Сенсей усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Ну, не волнуйся, сейчас… Уже все почти…  
С этими словами, он взялся за его ремень. Пряжка звякнула, а Кания дернулся оттого, как небрежно сенсей обошелся с его брюками. Просто сдернул вниз, даже молнию не расстегнул, только пуговицу… А дальше? Почему он теперь-то медлит? Ведь он ясно видит, до чего его довел, но теперь не торопится. Если уж начал, то скорее, скорее уже…  
Кания простонал, не сдержался, а Тазар лишь осторожно погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра, чуть-чуть касаясь…  
\- Вот так. Я тебя нашел.  
…..А?  
\- Наконец-то!  
Что он там у него нашел? У него вовсе не такой уж и маленький, чтобы его искать!!!  
Потом до Кании дошло, что все внимание сенсея уделено его родимому пятну, что располагается на внутренней стороне правого бедра.  
\- Что???  
\- Давным-давно мы с твоей матерью встречались.  
Этот жлоб и его мама?  
\- Шестнадцать лет назад, если быть точным. – Сенсей поправил на носу очки.  
Подождите-ка… Только не говорите, что…  
\- Кания-кун, ты – мой сын.– Сенсей даже кивнул, чтобы у парня не осталось ни малейшего сомнения.  
Пару раз Кания попытался раскрыть рот и что-то там сказать, но сказать было нечего. Потом он как-то случайно заметил, что в поясницу ему уперлась стойка кафедры, и что в опустевшем классе распахнуто одно окно, чтобы проветрить помещение. Помещение уже проветрилось, и холодный зимний воздух беспрепятственно гулял по его голому животу.  
Надо одеться, пока кто-нибудь их не…  
Как в замедленной съемке, дверь класса начала распахиваться. Кания настолько испугался, что увидел все происходящее именно так, замедленно. А вот Тазар, как ни странно, двигался быстро. Казалось, что его движения быстрее, чем у обычного человека.  
Не успела дверь распахнуться до конца, как Тазар схватил мальчика в охапку и, пригнув ему голову, спрятал его за плакатами, заслонив от заглянувшего в класс ученика.  
\- Простите, Тазар-сенсей, а Кании тут нет?  
Асато, черт бы его побрал! Не дай бог, увидит его раздетым!  
\- Нет. Как видишь, тут никого нет. Разве он не ушел вместе с остальными? – голос сенсея был невозмутим и холоден.  
\- Ой, не знаю… Извините… - Асато захлопнул за собой дверь.  
В коридоре, за тонкой стеной класса, как и прежде, шумела перемена.  
Кания только сейчас ее услышал. Шаги, голоса, шум проходящих мимо учеников. Он судорожно начал приводить себя в порядок. Ему уже ничего не хотелось из-за внезапного испуга.  
Вот только запах никуда не делся. Странный запах. Это не цветы, не стиральный порошок, не парфюм. Но он определенно точно исходит от Тазар-сенсея. И как другие его не почувствовали? Он же с ума сводит. За этим запахом невозможно не следовать…  
\- Я зайду к тебе домой сегодня вечером, – проговорил Тазар-сенсей.  
\- А… Зачем?  
\- Хочу переговорить с твоими приемными родителями.  
Кания непонимающе уставился на учителя. Что он такого натворил, что сенсею понадобилось встречаться с его родителями?  
Тазар охотно пояснил:  
\- Я собираюсь тебя усыновить. – И, сразу, без перехода, - Ты на следующий урок опоздаешь. Иди.

***  
В следующий раз Кания встретился с сенсеем при непредвиденных обстоятельствах. Дело было этим же вечером. Тазар-сан, как и обещал, зашёл к нему домой вечером, чтобы переговорить с родителями.  
Но обо всем по порядку.

***  
В течение всего дня у Кании было ощущение, что за ним следят. Ему казалось, что все его действия были наигранными и фальшивыми, а беспокойство не оставляло ни на минуту. Все закончилось, когда он случайно, на последнем уроке, поднял голову к окну и увидел, как с крыши соседнего дома за ним наблюдает какой-то человек. Расстояние было достаточно велико, но Кания почему-то был уверен, что разглядел этого человека очень отчетливо. Он был худой, высокий, с неожиданно светлыми волосами. Кания моргнул, - и человек исчез. Мальчик помотал головой. Он был уверен, что ему не привиделось! Там правда кто-то был!  
А еще его повсюду преследовал этот странный аромат непонятного цветка. Как будто, на нем остался невидимый отпечаток Тазара. Чуть позже, уже придя домой и приняв горячий душ, но так и не избавившись от запаха, Кания был вынужден признать, что так пахнет его собственное тело. Как странно. И, главное, никто этого не замечает! Интересно, этот запах появился только сегодня утром или был с ним всегда, а он только сейчас обратил на него внимание?

***  
Он делал домашнее задание, когда с улицы раздался громкий вскрик. Кричала его старшая сестра, Мари. Что ее могло напугать? Неужели с ней что-то случилось прямо перед дверью дома? И точно! Когда Кания встревожено выглянул в окно, он увидел подле Мари сегодняшнего учителя биологии. Он на нее напал? Что ж, неудивительно, судя по его утреннему поведению…  
Нет, погодите-ка, все было совсем не так! Мари уже не кричала, наоборот, она о чем-то говорила с Тазаром-сенсеем. А он указывал куда-то на землю неподалеку…  
Кания пригляделся и узнал в лежащем на земле человеке того самого блондина, который весь день следил за ним с крыши. Значит, он не исчез, а продолжал следить за ним и дальше? Проводил до самого дома?  
Не соображая, что делает, Кания выскочил из дома и подбежал к сестре. Поздоровался с Тазаром-сенсеем и сказал несколько утешительных слов Мари. Этот блондин действительно напал на нее. Наверное, это был маньяк, потому что он бормотал о каком-то странном запахе…. Бр-рр, какой ужас!! Мари больше ничего не хочет вспоминать. Как хорошо, что школьный учитель ее приемного братишки проходил неподалеку и смог отогнать этого психа. Пока он лежит без сознания, нужно вызвать полицию…  
\- Я сам это сделаю, – сказал Тазар-сенсей и достал из кармана сотовый телефон. Мари заволновалась:  
-Я хочу пойти в дом…  
-Я сейчас тоже подойду, только побуду подле этого сумасшедшего, пока не приедет полиция, – ответил Тазар-сенсей.  
Когда Мари скрылась в доме и Кания хотел было отправиться за ней, Тазар задержал его. Ни слова не говоря, он схватил его за плечо и потащил в сторону, туда, где лежал блондин. Преодолевая брезгливость, Кания разглядывал нападавшего. С виду, обычный человек, лежит на газоне лицом вниз, без движения совсем… Из-под него расплывается лужа крови, впитываясь в снег, взрытую землю и траву, частично затекая на асфальт.  
\- Похоже, я его убил, - проговорил учитель и брезгливо пнул тело ногой.  
Кания отпрыгнул в сторону.  
\- К-как это? Убили?  
\- Да. Смотри внимательно, Кания. Этот был один из высших.  
\- Чего?  
Тазар-сенсей пнул ногой посильнее, и тело будто нехотя, словно еще было живым, перевернулось на спину. Глаз у блондина не было. Только пустые бельма, опушенные щеточкой ресниц. Рот ощерился в звериной ухмылке, зубы были острыми и тонкими, как иглы. На руках было по шесть пальцев, уши – остроконечные.  
\- Эт-то кто?  
\- Это не человек. На первых порах, тебе этого хватит, - проговорил Тазар-сенсей, приседая перед трупом на корточки и… принюхиваясь?  
\- Он следил за тобой от самой школы, а на сестру напал потому, что на ней был твой запах. Он – один из высших, хотя еще и личинка, не полная форма. Тебе, можно сказать, повезло. Низшие больше напоминают собак, знаешь, бульдогов и мопсов, только у них еще щупальца изо рта торчат.  
\- По запаху? – честно говоря, этот цветочный аромат сегодня тревожил и Канию тоже.  
В присутствии Тазара-сенсея запах вроде бы усилился. Значит, они пахнут одинаково? Может, потому что, они... родственники?  
Дико и странно было так думать. До вчерашнего дня Кания и не подозревал о том, что у него есть родные. Настоящие, кровные родственники. И, конечно, он и в кошмарном сне не подозревал о том, что его родственники окажутся такими, как Тазар…  
\- Есть несколько мнений о том, кто они такие и откуда взялись. Два основных мнения – это либо вампиры, либо инопланетяне, высадившиеся где-то в Антарктиде.  
\- Почему именно в Антарктиде? – Кания недоуменно захлопал глазами.  
\- Не знаю, - на полном серьезе ответил Тазар-сенсей. – Так говорят.  
\- Кто говорит?  
\- Такие, как я. Нас немного. И только на нас, в основном, охотятся эти твари. Мы для них – что-то вроде цветов.  
\- Цветов? Это из-за … запаха?  
\- М? Ты его тоже чувствуешь? – Кажется, Тазар-сенсей удивился, но виду не подал. – Да, главным образом, из-за него. Но они еще считают нас красивыми. Так мне кажется. Такие люди, как мы, привлекают их.  
\- Но тогда… Если они ничего не хотят плохого, зачем их убивать? – Кания внезапно сообразил, что стоит перед трупом разумного существа и рассуждает на предмет тонких материй. Это было бесчеловечно.  
Тазар поднялся. Подошел к нему. Почти вплотную.  
\- Скажи мне, Кания, что ты сделаешь, когда увидишь красивый цветок?  
\- Я… Ну… - Кания сглотнул, потому что сенсей положил свою руку ему на плечо, медленно обнимая. – Я сорву его, принесу домой и, может быть, поставлю в вазу…  
Тазар наклонился к нему практически вплотную, и его дыхание белым морозным облачком залетало ему в лицо.  
\- Эти твари делают с нами то же самое. Мы для них как цветы. Они нас «срывают». И за тобой, раз уж ты «распустился» так рано, они будут охотиться, пока не «сорвут».  
\- Что это значит? Я не понимаю…  
\- Заполучить такого, как мы, – для них наивысшее удовольствие. И не спрашивай, что они будут делать с тобой, когда ты окажешься у них. Счастье, если они просто убьют тебя. А, если нет…  
\- А если нет?  
\- Ты можешь стать таким же, как они – Тазар разогнулся и повернул голову к трупу.  
\- Как они?  
\- Этот их внешний вид, это как зараза. Ты можешь заразиться он них. Это как средневековый вампиризм. Они кусают тебя, - и ты превращаешься в одного из них. Все просто.  
\- Просто?  
\- Да. Кстати, сейчас его труп исчезнет. Высшие долго не выдерживают в нашей атмосфере. Смотри.  
Они смотрели, как труп таял на глазах, источая странный запах.  
Опять запах. Он не был неприятным. Скорее, странным. Словно, запах шерсти какого-то домашнего животного или пересушенных листьев, или лесного мха…  
Кания не мог определить, что это был за запах, он постоянно менялся. Но одно он понял: этот запах ему тоже нравится.  
\- Я хочу усыновить тебя, чтобы спасти от такой вот участи, - проговорил Тазар, кивнув на мокрое ярко-алое пятно крови, оставшееся на снегу. Снег медленно побурел, теряя цвет.  
\- Вот и все. Пойдем к тебе домой. Сегодня ты будешь спать еще здесь, но через неделю, когда все документы будут оформлены, я заберу тебя к себе.  
Мальчик, пребывая в легком шоке, послушно направился к дому. Слишком много информации, он должен все обдумать.

***  
Все, что было дальше, происходило будто не с ним. Оформление документов, переезд, новая квартира. У него теперь даже была своя комната, тогда как у приемных родителей он вынужден был делить спальню со своим старшим братом… Они вместе с отцом ходили в школу по утрам и вместе по вечерам возвращались домой. Только вот… Он никак не мог признать в Тазар-сенсее отца. Да и новая квартира никак не ассоциировалась у него с домом. Дома всегда было шумно и тесно. Громко работал телевизор, болтали по телефону брат или сестра, шумел компьютер, лаял маленький шпиц, вечно путающийся под ногами, на кухне готовили ужин… Ничего этого не было в его новом доме.  
\- Как? Ты не ходишь на физкультуру? – спросил его однажды Тазар-сенсей.  
С тех пор, несмотря на пышный букет возможных заболеваний, в котором находились не только астма, но еще и аллергия непонятного происхождения, началась его физподготовка.  
\- Ты должен тренировать свое тело, если хочешь прожить дольше, - твердил ему Тазар-сенсей, заставляя сделать в гостиной пятьдесят отжиманий на кулаках.  
У Кании не получалось правильно сделать даже десять – сил не хватало, мышцы дрожали, словно были дряблыми тряпками.  
\- Ну и что, что на улице холодно? Одевайся, мы идем на вечернюю пробежку! – Тазар-сенсей был просто тираном… Кания пробегал половину квартала, а потом, судорожно хватая ртом острый холодный зимний воздух, согнувшись, брел дальше.  
Неясный силуэт его отца маячил вдали на расстоянии в пару домов.  
Нет, он не мог заставить себя считать его отцом. Не получалось. Они были такие разные, практически во всем. Кто сказал, что при таком обращении он будет чувствовать себя как дома? Да ему казалось, что в казарме с солдатами и то лучше обращаются.  
Обед в пять, домашние задания в шесть, пробежка и занятия в полдевятого, ванная в десять, спать – в одиннадцать. В еде стараться есть как можно больше белков и первичных углеводов, клетчатки и рыбы, из круп – рис, греча, ямс, вместо любимого сыра теперь пресный тофу.  
А еще… А еще были сны. Сны, в которых он стонал только от ощущения слабого, но смертельно соблазнительного запаха. Во сне у него кружилась голова и подгибались колени. Во сне он без сил закрывал глаза и ощущал бесконечный экстаз… Тело его содрогалось, сломленное этим оргазмом, слезы казались горячее семени и жгли глаза… Он просыпался в ужасе, сжав потные руки в кулаки, задержав дыхание, тщетно молясь, чтобы сердце перестало биться, боясь, что из соседней комнаты его будет слышно. Что будет слышно его приглушенный одеялом жаркий всхлип, шорох скомканных простыней, на которых, его тело выгибается дугой, шелест волос по подушке, когда… когда… сухие искусанные губы делают, наконец, глубокий вздох, ноги постепенно перестают дрожать, рука разжимается, глаза бездумно глядят в черноту потолка, и мысли крутятся по кругу: «Так нельзя, так нельзя, так нельзя…»  
А воспоминание о запахе преследует его до самого утра, в прохладном душе, на кухне за завтраком с кофе и тостами с абрикосовым джемом. Запах преследует его постоянно, день и ночь и к нему уже почти можно было бы привыкнуть, если бы только не одно обстоятельство… Глаза Тазара темнеют каждый раз, когда он находится рядом. Темнеют, а ресницы чуть опускаются вниз. И шально думается, а вдруг и он… тоже… И ночная истома, подобно ядовитой гадюке, поджидает, когда разум Кании опустит щиты, чтобы наброситься на него из-за темного угла и вонзить в него свои ядовитые зубы. Достаточно неосторожного движения сильной гладкой руки Тазара, когда рукав его строгого пиджака небрежно поддернут до середины предплечья, достаточно поворота головы, когда его собственная поднимается над учебником, над тетрадью, во время тренировок, когда Тазар помогает ему правильно занять стойку или после, когда у него болят мышцы и им нужен массаж… Боже! Кания чувствует, как его потряхивает всего, от макушки до поясницы, как сладко ноет в паху и стучит сердце, хочется закрыть глаза и спрятаться, спрятаться не от Тазара – тот ничего не замечает, не понимает, он нормальный. Нет, не от него, а от себя, в ужасе от своей грязи… Потерять память и не осознавать своих желаний, не помнить их, не… не желать.  
Когда отец… Нет, Тазар… Когда он говорил о том, на кого похожи низшие, он погрешил против истины. На мопса это определенно не было похоже. Разве что только на очень большого.  
Это было во время вечерней пробежки. Сперва Кания ощутил запах. Разумеется.  
Слабый, сладкий, будто ваниль, с ноткой корицы, словно булочка, свежеиспеченная в кондитерской, горячая, посыпанная сахарной пудрой; и вместе с тем в запахе тревожным всплеском мерещилась горечь, от которой нос вздрагивал, а рот наполнялся слюной, горечь с оттенком мускуса и влажной сосновой древесины…  
Закружилась голова, и Кания остановился прямо посреди тротуара. Слева – пустая дорога, справа – темный городской парк; деревья за низкой, по пояс, оградой.  
Вот из-за этой ограды оно и выпрыгнуло, сильно оттолкнувшись задними лапами, с шорохом взрыв ими снег вперемешку со слежавшимися осенними листьями.  
Кания успел только сделать два шага назад, как оно слепо повело головой, будто принюхиваясь, и безошибочно определив его нахождение, ринулось на него.  
Зеленовато-красная шкура с коричневыми пятнами, длинная шерсть, плотно прилегающая к телу глаз не видно, морда плоская действительно как у мопса, если бы только эти собаки не были ростом взрослому человеку до пояса…  
Кричать? Если честно, даже в голову не пришло. А потом было поздно.  
Из-за его спины вынырнул Тазар. В его руке что-то тускло блеснуло. Он буквально врезался в тело низшего, сбивая его с ног, и они оба покатились по тротуару. Тварь сипло рыкнула, а потом… Все было уже кончено.  
Тазар, чуть пошатываясь, поднялся с колен, отталкивая от себя тушу. Из грудной клетки низшего торчал обломок железной трубы.  
\- Кания… Кания! Иди домой, слышишь? Они охотятся по одиночке, каждый на своей территории. Так что не бойся.  
Тазар подошел ближе, окутанный тем же самым запахом, словно одеждой. Кания задрожал, с трудом соображая, что ему говорят. Запоздалый страх заполнил все его существо. Сердце билось так сильно, что это было почти больно.  
\- Иди. Домой. Слышишь?  
Он отвел взгляд. Он шагнул в сторону.  
Тазар сунул ключи от дома в карман его куртки, а Кания это понял только у порога квартиры. Так. А куда же он сам делся? Почему не…  
«Люди не должны знать. По возможности, всегда надо прятать их следы. Высшие исчезают сами. Низших нужно убирать…»  
Все еще не справившись, как следует, с потрясением, Кания отправился в душ. Запах, казалось, его преследует. Он уже запутался и не понимал, откуда он исходит. От одежды, от него самого, от вещей Тазара или от того монстра…  
Жизнь казалась ужасной. Реальность пошатнулась.  
Что бы с ним было, если бы в его жизни не появился Тазар? Как быстро бы его загрызла такая вот тварь в какой-нибудь подворотне?

***  
\- Да, Макото, сегодняшнее нападение было отбито.  
\- …  
\- Нет, мальчик не пострадал. Труп уничтожен, следов я не оставляю, вы же меня сами учили…  
Тазар говорил по телефону. Отчитывался, наверное. Кания притаился за углом гостиной. Он не собирался специально подслушивать, просто вышел на кухню за стаканом воды…  
\- …Аска?  
Он говорит о матери? Кания зачем-то высунулся из-за угла, повернул голову и выглянул, его глаза тотчас же встретились со взглядом Тазара. Тот стоял посреди гостиной с телефонной трубкой у уха и в упор смотрел прямо на него.  
Кания сглотнул. Его еще не наказывали ни за плохие отметки, если такие случались, ни за то, что у него были неважные успехи на тренировках... Отец прощал ему все молча, будто не замечая. Но это…  
Взгляд было не отвести. Сердце, как всегда в моменты страха, гулко забухало у мальчика в груди. Поздно уже прятаться. Он вышел из-за угла и встал на пороге. Босиком, в пижаме, так как уже ложился спать… Кания ощущал себя немного глупо, будто он провинившийся первоклашка и стоит перед строгим учителем.  
\- Нет, Макото, он совсем не похож на Аску… - печаль в голосе Тазара показалась искусственной и строго дозированной. Как раз для телефонного разговора с возможным начальником или, скорее уж, с коллегой. – Фотографии? – Тазар подошел к Кании ближе. – Разумеется, но я говорил не о внешнем сходстве. Внутри он совсем иной…  
Взгляд Тазара стал настолько цепким и внимательным, что ноги Кании приросли к полу.  
\- Нет, думаю, он не унаследовал он нее способностей. – Тазар протянул руку и погладил Канию по голове. Движение его было настолько неожиданным, что мальчик даже не успел отстраниться. Замер, как кролик перед удавом и слушал, слушал… - Да, абсолютно. К сожалению. Да, понимаю. Так даже лучше. Разумеется, буду держать вас в курсе… До завтра.  
Негромко пикнула нажатая клавиша. Связь разъединилась.  
Тазар наклонился к Кании и прошептал ему на ухо, словно доверяя тому секрет:  
\- Видишь – я ничего им не сказал о тебе…  
Кания поежился: от шепота по его телу побежали мурашки.  
Тазар взял его за руки и потянул куда-то за собой. Уселся в кресло, и Кании пришлось стоять у его ног.  
\- Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что мы слышим чуть лучше, чем обычные люди. Спектр воспринимаемых нами цветов богаче, рефлексы чуть быстрее, метаболизм несколько замедлен, в связи с чем, такие как мы дольше не стареют. Некоторые из нас считают, что мы… - тут он внезапно замолчал, сжал руки на запястьях Кании. Ноги мальчика уперлись ему в колени. – Они говорят, что мы такие же, как они. Что мы – просто мутация. Несколько высших, которые не смогли опуститься. Не превратились во взрослую особь, а так и остались личинками, человекоподобными существами. Но мы – не люди. Превращение в человека происходило не сразу, а спустя множество поколений посредством спаривания… Было решено провести эксперимент… И я принял в нем добровольное участие. Кания… Ты знаешь, кем была твоя мать?  
Перед глазами мальчика встало то двуногое существо, которое тогда, много недель назад, Тазар убил перед его домом. Которое пришло на запах. Которое почувствовало его лишь потому, что в них было слишком много общего…  
Кания задрожал и отшатнулся но вместо того, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от человека, произносившего ужасные, кощунственные слова, он почему-то очутился верхом на его коленях.  
\- Кто мутация, мы или низшие, более похожие на растения, чем на людей, мы не знаем… Но ты действительно похож на Аску. Внешне. Внутренне ты ничем не отличаешься от нас… - он говорил, и его глаза постепенно закрывались. Казалось, Тазар бредит. Его губы прикоснулись к щеке Кании и медленным горячим клеймом ужалили кожу. – Я любил ее. Она была моей целью. Я вложил в нее столько работы… Она не перенесла родов, мы не смогли найти донора, ребенок в ее чреве вызвал сильнейший токсикоз организма, к тому же, не забывай, что высшие не могут долго жить в нашей атмосфере… А потом родился ты, Кания. В тебе заключена самая суть, понимаешь? – Он говорил, а сухие горячие губы медленно ласкали кожу шеи; руки уже давно обнимали его тело, не давая отстраниться или упасть. - …Я очень давно хотел узнать тебя… Что ты чувствуешь, как дышишь, как двигаешься, но меня отпустили к тебе только сейчас. Я хочу…  
Кания всхлипнул. Он сидел верхом на коленях взрослого мужчины, его собственные ноги широко раздвинуты, пижамные брюки не скрывали, чего хочет он сам. Запах… Теперь Кания понимал, что имеет «полное право» чувствовать эти нечеловеческие ферромоны, - запах овладел им, как во сне, тело подчинилось желанию, в голове стало пусто и лишь две картины, навеянные невероятным рассказом, крутились в его мыслях. Его мать, безглазое шестипалое существо, запертое в прозрачном боксе с искусственно воссозданной атмосферой, высшая, личинка, способная, по вине непонятного вывиха эволюции, к деторождению, прикованная наручниками к кушетке, под ежеминутным наблюдением приборов и видеокамер. И он сам, сейчас, в данный момент, стонущий и извивающийся в руках ученого, подарившего ему жизнь… Горячая кожа спины, сильные ладони, которые поддерживают его под лопатками, так что можно не боясь откинуться назад, а ногами обвить его торс и прижаться к его животу своим… Откровенно ощутить друг друга и заставить себя не представлять, как однажды он может превратиться в тварь, похожую на напавшего на него сегодня монстра с кривыми конечностями и волосатой шкурой… Спина Кании выгнулась… Ему показалось, что у него выросли крылья, настолько ему стало хорошо… Погруженный в поцелуи и объятия, он ничего не замечал вокруг, не слышал ни своих стонов и полуобморочных просьб, ни отвечающего ему голоса, не видел тепла чужих глаз. Его вел лишь стук сердца подле его собственного. Оставалось лишь не противиться его ритму и силе ударов.  
Он очнулся от холода, пресыщенный настолько, что его тошнило и от ощущений, и от прикосновений. Тело ломило как после тренировки. Час его жизни словно выпал из памяти, замутненный алым маревом удовлетворенного жаркого желания. Насколько он помнил, дальше поцелуев и объятий дело не зашло, да и не хотелось ничего большего. Если бы хотелось, они бы это сделали…  
Он лежал в гостиной на полу, и щетинистый ворс ковра неприятно покалывал спину.  
Обоняние его, кажется, снова стало человеческим, по крайней мере, он не ощущал никаких непонятных запахов…  
Непривычно было думать о Тазаре, как о человеке, способном заниматься любовью. Он всегда казался сильным, невозмутимым и непоколебимым. Кания и не думал, что он кажется таким… таким, охх, алчным, властным, горячим… Тут Кания задрожал и повернулся на бок, сжавшись калачиком на полу.  
В ванной шумела вода.  
Кания медленно поднялся и, как во сне, направился в коридор, ведя рукой по стене. Пальцы сами наткнулись на ручку двери ванной комнаты.  
\- Кания?.. – голос Тазара казался чуть удивленным.  
Обнаженный, он был еще прекраснее. И запах, запах был тут, он никуда не делся, он окутал Канию подобно облаку пара, заставляя внутренне подбираться и чуть задерживать дыхание. Подойти, положить руки ему на плечи, просто прильнуть всем телом, и пусть расхристанная пижама намокает в воде, они сейчас ее снимут и вышвырнут прочь, только они вдвоем, наконец-то, наконец его сон обрел плоть и кровь, как же хорошо, что сна можно больше не бояться и не прятаться от самого себя, кутаясь под одеялом.  
После душа голод утих. Он ощущал запах, но тело уже так не реагировало на него, настойчиво требуя удовлетворения.  
\- Бисексуальность – это, скорее, человеческая черта. Высшие – гермафродиты, низшие вообще не имеют репродуктивных органов. Если быть честным, то я немного опасался твоей реакции… после, – тут Тазар замялся, из его речи исчез менторский учительский тон, и голос обрел обычные повседневные интонации. Он повернул голову к Кании, и его влажные волосы прошелестели по подушке. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Хороший вопрос. Кания тоже хотел бы получить на него ответ. Как он себя чувствует? Трудно сказать. Кания неопределенно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Устал. Слишком много сегодня случилось всего.  
\- Тогда засыпай. Если хочешь, завтра можешь не идти…  
\- Я кое-что могу чувствовать! – выпалил вдруг Кания.  
Он рассказал о запахах, о том, какую силу они над ним имеют, о том, с какого расстояния он смог почувствовать сегодняшнего нападавшего.  
«Когда я проголодаюсь настолько, что не смогу держать себя в руках? Страшно быть во власти этого… И, в то же время, невозможно хорошо…»

***  
\- Алло, Макото? Он пробудился. Да. Возможно, причиной стал контакт со взрослой особью низшего. Так или иначе… Что? Нет, пол он не менял, тентакли, на которые ты так надеялась, тоже не появились. Нет, конечно!! Не пиши, сотри это; я говорил для тебя. «Трансформации тела не наблюдается, аномалий не выявлено». Точка. Да, вот так и укажешь. Как? Ну… А вот это, дорогуша, уже не твое дело. Да, остаюсь, продолжаю патрулирование района и наблюдение за объектом. Хорошо, до связи.  
С добрым утром, Кания. Как спалось? М-м-м? Неугомонный…

 

Конец.


End file.
